Curiosidade
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Não era novidade que Shino era estranho, nem que Sakura era forte. Eles só não entendiam por que estavam sempre prestando atenção um no outro.


**Curiosidade**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não era novidade que Shino era estranho. Ele aparentava se dar melhor com insetos do que com seres humanos - e, tudo bem, Kiba se dava melhor com cachorros, por exemplo, mas _insetos?_ -, sempre trajava roupas que cobriam sua boca e óculos escuros que cobriam seus olhos.

Haruno Sakura o _achava_ estranho, é óbvio. Quem não acharia? Mas ao mesmo tempo ela se pegava encarando Shino, se perguntando por que ele era tão misterioso, e, principalmente, _por que_ ele lhe chamava tanto a atenção.

Eram dias normais na vila: Sasuke ainda fugitivo. Naruto ainda atrás dele. Sem guerras aparentes - o que não queria dizer que não aconteceriam, é claro. A mesma coisa de sempre. Ela treinava o quanto podia. De uns tempos para cá, costumava chamar Hyuuga Hinata para que treinassem juntas. Ela nunca falara muito com a morena, mas quando lhe pediu para ajudar em treinos utilizando do byakugan, a tímida garota prontamente aceitou.

É claro que preocupados - ou apaixonados, quem saberia dizer? - com a companheira de time, os garotos Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino apareciam e tornavam a aparecer na clareira onde as duas treinavam. Kiba brincava com seu cachorro, Akamaru, enquanto Shino apenas encarava o treino - ou talvez estivesse dormindo por trás dos óculos escuros. Mais uma vez, quem saberia dizer?

Sakura não se importava em ter uma plateia. Na verdade, ela achava divertido quando, com o canto de olho, percebia que uma sobrancelha levantava aqui ou ali quando ela demonstrava sua força sobre-humana.

Os treinos continuaram por muitos dias sem que os visitantes trocassem muitas palavras com ela. Um aceno de mão, às vezes um elogio, e lá eles se iam com Hinata. Sakura sentia um pouco de inveja. Seus companheiros de time estavam o tempo todo perseguindo o rabo do outro - o que quer que isso insinuasse - e se enfrentando por aí, mundo afora. Estar num time com um Uchiha foragido e um Jinchuuriki também não ajudava para que fosse reconhecida. Ninguém nunca prestava atenção nela.

Estava pensando nessas injustiças enquanto saía da clareira, cansada após o treino, quando foi subitamente abordada por uma Ino animada. Antes que sequer ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer, Sakura soltou um suspiro.

\- O que foi, Ino Porca? - A Haruno perguntou, puxando o cabelo rosado para fazer um rabo-de-cavalo com o mesmo. Ela não estava gostando das pontas estarem grudando no suor de sua nuca.

\- Que rude! - Ino resmungou, colocando a mão nas cinturas como se estivesse brava, apesar de Sakura saber que ela não estava. - Eu imaginei que você não teria como negar um jantar maravilhoso comigo depois de um treino intenso desses.

\- Eu definitivamente não negaria. - Os olhos de Ino brilharam. - Se não soubesse que essa é uma de suas armadilhas para me encher o saco. Você nunca viria até aqui se não tivesse um bom motivo.

\- Somos amigas de infância, existe motivo melhor que esse? - Sakura apenas revirou os olhos para ela, exausta por causa do treino. - Vamos lá, vamos lá! Ou você está com medo de sair comigo?

Sakura calmamente deu de ombros. Percebendo que ela não havia recusado diretamente, Ino soltou um gritinho de felicidade:

\- Sim! Sim! Vamos lá! - E começou a arrastar Sakura com ela.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não era novidade que Sakura era forte. Todos sabiam que ela era discípula de Tsunade. Ainda assim, era surpreendente e quase que desconfortável vê-la utilizando de toda aquela força ao vivo. Ele agradecia por usar óculos escuros e ter a boca coberta. Sua expressão de completa surpresa era escondida por eles.

Observando a Haruno por alguns dias, ele conseguiu perceber algumas coisas interessantes nela. Algo como manias, ou coisas que a faziam ser quem ela era. Seus pés tinham uma posição específica para ficar pouco antes de ela dar um soco com força total. Provavelmente a memória corporal de algum treino ao qual ela se dedicou muito. Ela também sempre deixava uma mecha de cabelo rosa cair na frente dos olhos, e sempre do lado direito. Talvez nem sequer percebesse.

Shino analisava tudo. Observar o treino de Sakura e Hinata tornou-se um hábito que ele não fazia questão de deixar de lado. Era divertido assisti-las. Era divertido assisti- _la_. Nunca tinha prestado muita atenção na Haruno, mas agora que o fazia, se perguntava por que nunca o havia feito. Ela parecia ser fascinante.

Ainda com tudo isso em mente, ele ficou extremamente surpreso, é claro, quando a mesma subitamente lhe chamou para que conversassem a sós. Ao invés de um convite normal e falado, ela havia largado um bilhete no lugar em que ele sempre se sentava durante o treino, preso por uma _kunai_. O papel pedia para que ela se encontrasse com ele ali algumas horas depois do fim de seu treinamento com Hinata, e, apesar de não ter dito nada à ela, ele tinha prontamente concordado em comparecer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A loira e a rósea mal estavam há cinco minutos no restaurante quando a Yamanaka pôs um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto doce.

\- Eu te desafio a beijar o garoto mais esquisito que você conhece. - Ino provocou, olhando nos olhos verdes da rósea com uma expressão de pura diversão.

Sakura franziu a testa por um segundo, e antes que pudesse se conter, exclamou para que a vizinhança inteira ouvisse:

\- _Aburame Shino?!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shino assistia ao treino de Hinata e Sakura com uma ansiedade que não conseguia controlar. Dali a alguns minutos ele finalmente saberia sobre o que a rósea gostaria de falar com ele. Por um lado, a ansiedade era boa - mais uma oportunidade de descobrir manias da rósea, de observá-la e de analisá-la. Por outro, ele tinha medo de ter feito algo errado, e de levar um soco por causa disso.

Reparou que a Haruno tinha as unhas cuidadosamente cortadas, e sentiu um divertimento espalhar-se por si. Ela parecia frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma. Ajeitou-se sobre a grama do lugar que sempre sentava.

Independente do que acontecesse, seria definitivamente interessante falar com ela à sós pela primeira vez.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **-** Mas eu tenho _medo de insetos_. - Sakura tentou argumentar depois da esdrúxula proposta de Ino. Beijar Shino provavelmente significava engolir insetos. Ela não queria aquilo. _Definitivamente_ não queria bem, ela tinha interesse nele. Às vezes. Um pouco mais que às vezes, talvez. Nada que Ino fosse saber, de qualquer jeito. Mas _beijá-lo_? Isso era algo completamente diferente.

 **-** Honestamente, achei que você fosse falar o Lee. Agora não sei se estou feliz ou não por você. - Ela fez uma pequena careta, como se não conseguisse escolher entre um e o outro. - O Aburame é definitivamente mais esquisito, mas eu tinha esquecido completamente da existência dele. Bom, é isso. Boa sorte.

 **-** Isso é tudo que você tem pra me dizer? _Boa sorte_? - A Haruno estava incrédula. - _Ino_ …

 **-** Não encha meu saco. Você concordou em aceitar qualquer coisa. E se você não beijá-lo, - Ela fez um sinal de algo se espatifando com as mãos. - adeus às flores que você tanto quer.

Sakura bufou. Era óbvio que ela queria as flores. Era uma ninja médica, e seu dever era testar possibilidades de remédios e novos tratamentos para doenças. Mas é claro que, com sua sorte, a herdeira da floricultura Yamanaka, que cultivava as benditas flores que ela tanto queria, era sua melhor amiga e pior inimiga, Ino.

\- Estamos combinadas então? - Ino ergueu a mão para apertar a de Sakura. A rósea apertou os olhos, e, claramente indignada, apertou a mão que a loira estendia para ela. - Ótimo! Vou querer os detalhes mais tarde.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura se aproximou de Shino com o olhar de um cavalo que estava prestes a ser executado. A expressão do garoto mudou para preocupação, mas sob toda a camada de roupa e óculos escuros que lhe cobria, isso foi quase que imperceptível. O Aburame trocou o peso de um pé para o outro de maneira desconfortável, encarando a rósea com ansiedade.

\- Isso vai soar ridículo. - Sakura suspirou, olhando para o chão. Shino percebeu que suas bochechas estavam rosadas. - _Muito_ ridículo. A pior coisa que você vai ouvir na sua vida. Ou a mais estranha. Ou os dois.

Ele crispou os lábios, mas ela não pôde ver. A Haruno só enxergou o aceno de cabeça que ele dava para ela, completamente alheia à preocupação que o Aburame estava sentindo.

\- Eu preciso que você me… - Ela suspirou e colocou a mão no rosto. Shino pensou que ela pudesse subitamente virar-se e socar a árvore à direita deles, mas ela rapidamente se recompôs: - Eu preciso que nos beijemos. - Disse rapidamente. - É uma das brincadeiras idiotas de Ino. Yamanaka Ino, sabe? Eu preciso que ela me dê algumas flores para eu usar em processos medicinais e-

\- Tudo bem. - O Aburame respondeu simplesmente, interrompendo a fala da Haruno. - Um beijo, é isso?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, seu rosto da cor de seu cabelo. Ela não tinha como saber, pois Shino não permitia que transparecesse, mas o garoto estava igualmente nervoso e constrangido com a proposta.

\- Então um beijo será. - Ele disse. A Haruno confirmou mais uma vez com a cabeça, sua face em chamas. Ela faria Ino pagar por fazê-la passar tanta vergonha.

Os dois se aproximaram de maneira estranha. Apesar do nervosismo, Sakura analisava Shino, a curiosidade se espalhando por cada fibra de seu ser. Ela desvendaria um dos muitos mistérios dele. O Aburame, por outro lado, observava a kunoichi, esperando por alguma mania que ele conhecesse, ou por mais coisas que lhe interessassem.

Sakura observou enquanto o garoto em sua frente puxava a roupa que cobria sua boca para baixo, revelando lábios rosados que a Haruno nunca imaginara que ele tivesse. Engolindo em seco, ela pensou se teria algum encontro estranho com algum inseto durante o beijo, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados pelas mãos de Shino, que rapidamente a envolveram pela cintura e a puxaram para perto de si.

\- Posso? - Ele perguntou enquanto segurava-a em seus braços, seus olhos observando-a por detrás de lentes escuras. A rósea, que estava muito surpresa pela iniciativa de Shino, apenas abaixou levemente os olhos em uma confirmação muda.

Quando ele se aproximou, Sakura calmamente fechou os olhos. Para sua surpresa, os lábios de Shino tinham um gosto bom, como mel, e quando a língua dele escorreu pela boca dela, ela se perguntou qual dos dois estaria deliciando-se mais com aquele beijo tão doce.

Ino não tinha estipulado um tempo para o beijo, - por sinal, nem havia dito que ele precisava ser de língua - mas tanto o Aburame quanto a Haruno estavam completamente perdidos um no outro, sentindo o gosto e matando curiosidades que haviam dominado os dois por tanto tempo. Quando as bocas finalmente se separaram, os dois estavam arfando.

\- Puxa. - Sakura deu um passo para trás e colocou a mão sobre os lábios, surpresa. - _Que beijo_.

O Aburame olhou para ela e deixou um meio sorriso escapar. Era a primeira vez que ela o via dando um sorriso daqueles - na verdade, era a primeira vez que ela o via sorrir, já que ele estava sempre com aquela maldita roupa lhe cobrindo a boca.

\- Era só um? - Shino puxou sua roupa um pouco mais para baixo, deixando à mostra também parte de seu queixo e pescoço. A rósea interpretou o gesto como um convite. E era. - Só um beijo para você conseguir as tais flores com a Yamanaka…

Sakura olhou para ele e fingiu uma expressão de súbita confusão. Apoiou a ponta do dedo indicador no lábio inferior, numa imitação perfeita de alguém pensativo.

\- Não tenho certeza... - Respondeu, erguendo as orbes verdes para fitar o rosto do Aburame.

Ele pareceu pensativo também.

\- Melhor garantirmos. - Sugeriu num murmúrio, tornando a tomá-la nos braços e a juntar suas bocas.

E eles descobriram manias e mataram a curiosidade um do outro pelo resto da tarde, e sabe-se lá por quanto mais tempo depois disso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura x Shino, é sério isso? Fatalmente sim. Não me perguntem de onde isso saiu. Não sei se alguém vai se submeter a ler algo desse casal, mas foi algo que surgiu na minha cabeça e que eu acabei gostando de como se tornou... Enfim. Acho que foi por conta do estresse e desespero de escrever o capítulo 2 de** _ **The Crows**_ **. Tão logo postei o segundo capítulo, fiquei até três da manhã escrevendo Curiosidade. Pelo menos é mais um treino para minha escrita, viva!**

 **Espero que alguém se interesse em ler uma fic com um casal tão diferente (Eu cheguei a procurar no fanfiction pra ver quantas fics deles haviam, e só encontrei duas). Se sim, sugiram mais uns casais esquisitos para eu tentar escrever. Acaba sendo bem divertido.**

 **Não esqueçam de deixar uma review pra eu saber o que vocês acharam Até a próxima!**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _13/04/2018._


End file.
